


第一件要做的事，是关上车门

by Christglim



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Car Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christglim/pseuds/Christglim
Summary: *我！破！戒！了！！！总算突破自我不再刹车！！！快乐！！！！希望我的意识流操作不会造成阅读障碍！DOVER日快乐！！！我真的好开心啊！！也算是写了一年多了。





	第一件要做的事，是关上车门

第一件要做的事，是关上车门。  
他把亚瑟按在后座上。他的头撞在了车顶，但他毫无反应。酒精在他的胃里翻动，他的腹部发烫喉咙发干，撞击只带给了他几秒的晕眩，然后他便俯身下去。他的吻在冲动下有些没有章法，这不是弗朗西斯平日的性，这没有温柔没有浪漫，这是纯粹的冲动。  
他咬住了亚瑟的嘴唇然后他感到亚瑟用同样的力道回应着。  
他的左手撑在亚瑟的手与头之间的空隙里，他的右手在忙乱地摩挲着亚瑟的裤腰，因为酒精他的手在抖。他在尝试扯出亚瑟扎在裤子里的衬衣下摆——它们被裤带束缚的皱了，在弗朗西斯暴躁的揉搓下缺少体面。他们的吻并没有因为弗朗西斯的动作而停止，弗朗西斯的舌头在亚瑟的牙床间频频受阻，他能听到亚瑟的喉咙深处发出细小的声音，在挣扎和享受之间灵活转换。亚瑟的手按着他的后脑勺，强迫他离自己更近一些。他感觉自己的头发和头皮在被挤压着，直到这个又湿又长的吻在两人的唇齿充分交合后依依不舍的结束，亚瑟才总算松开。  
“你的吻技退步了。”  
刻薄的声音从他身下人的嘴里溜出来，伴随着冷笑。  
“是吗？”弗朗西斯用右手稍微抹了一下嘴唇的边缘。他们的距离因为空间的局限依然很近。几厘米？他仿佛能在这一瞬间数清亚瑟的睫毛和他眼缘的浅痣。  
“但似乎他并不那么认为。”弗朗西斯掐了一把亚瑟的大腿，亚瑟脸红了，在无光的环境里弗朗西斯也看得清楚。  
“闭嘴。”  
十秒的暂停，弗朗西斯清醒了一点，他回归了往常的步调。他又埋了下去，他的吻在亚瑟的耳边划过，他的舌头钻进了耳廓的边缘。亚瑟的身体打着颤，弗朗西斯的舌头循序地钻了进去，轻退缓入，然后他轻吻他的眼睛，轻吻脖子，然后又是嘴唇，之后是鼻子，然后嘴唇，回到耳朵……亚瑟被撩拨得急了，他很难不把他的那种欲望压抑在鼻腔舌尖。他们如同搏斗般扭打着，亚瑟在这场搏击中成功地扯开了弗朗西斯的裤子。他的手拢着弗朗西斯的，轻轻往上摩擦，然后又有一些恶作剧式的小小按压。  
他们的裤子都褪了一半，他们紧贴在一起摩擦着，偶尔轻拍小腹。空气是凉的，皮肤是热的。亚瑟的手放在弗朗西斯的腰上，摸索着什么，弗朗西斯的头埋在亚瑟的肩窝里，他在不留情地为亚瑟的身体留下红色的痕迹。亚瑟的腿在他们的混战中逐渐爬上了弗朗西斯的耳朵边。  
弗朗西斯又在用牙磨亚瑟的耳朵。亚瑟喜欢这个。亚瑟在五年前就喜欢这样，他总是阻止弗朗西斯这样，但是最后他又会做出邀请的姿态。亚瑟颤抖的声音在他耳边无限放大最后填充了整个狭小的空间。

——你让我恶心

亚瑟的声音在颤抖。  
“你说什么？”  
“别、别磨蹭……”  
亚瑟眼眶有些红。他拉住弗朗西斯的脖子让弗朗西斯的重量更多地落下来。他强迫着弗朗西斯。  
然后弗朗西斯，就像曾经那样。他温柔地亲吻着，把他所想要的一切给予。

“别再磨蹭了蠢货。”  
亚瑟浅色的嘴唇上下碰了两下。他感觉胸口突然被攥紧了。

——你让我恶心，弗朗西斯

弗朗西斯进入的很缓慢，他很有耐心，仿佛是在公司里整理一份文件夹。他的手掐着亚瑟的腰。他不禁注意亚瑟比过去更瘦了，就像他眼下的黑眼圈。亚瑟过得不好，他过得差极了。他在过分的工作压力中消耗着自己的身体。然后现在一切都那么摆在弗朗西斯的眼前。亚瑟闭着眼咬着下嘴唇。他的手扒在车窗的窗沿，他们用一种毫无美感的姿势卡在了他的奥迪Q7里。他收缩得很用力，拖拽着弗朗西斯进入——

——我要去加拿大、英国，随便，离你越远越好。你让我恶心，弗朗西斯  
——亚瑟站在门廊的尽头。他没有看弗朗西斯。他的表情严肃。他手里拖着两个行李箱。然后宣布了他要搬出去的决定。他以为他是在赌气，就像上周那样，上个月那样。但是亚瑟很坚决。他绝不会为了他们的争吵道歉。绝无这样的可能。他就站在那里，用最残忍的语言与他一刀两断。他决定用一个吻来解决这个问题。他走向亚瑟——

——他在灯光下走向亚瑟，他在看到那个背影的一瞬间已经感到了嗓子的干涩，那个熟悉的身子靠在吧台边上，刚刚下班，困但是又睡不着，焦虑的工作日，他决定要一杯马提尼，因为亚瑟喜欢马提尼，他不知道他坐在亚瑟身边是什么但他很想要一个吻，他在五年前并没能送出的吻——

他又吻住了亚瑟的嘴唇。他感觉亚瑟紧紧的包裹着他的一切。一种炙热在他们两人的身体里蔓延，在连接处灼烧着彼此的神经。收缩，推进。分泌物。弥漫在车里的声音和味道。一切都在把他们拽入这块皮沙发的深处。

——你真让我恶心  
——他帮亚瑟拉开了门。他什么也没做。亚瑟冷淡地看着他完成了这一套动作  
——不需要送我  
——亚瑟说。然后他毫无留恋地提着箱子走了，电梯打开的时候，他以为亚瑟要说什么  
——他们的冷战在沉默中结束了

他想要把亚瑟按在电梯边上那块落灰的墙上或者他们公寓那面浅粉色的墙上就像过去许多次那样亚瑟攀在他身上然后用全身的力气尝试绞死他的爱人弗朗西斯，逼迫亚瑟说出抱歉也许也不一定要抱歉只要能把那两个行李箱留下，然后他们在浴室里然后他把亚瑟按在浴室的玻璃门上逼迫磨砂的玻璃溅满乳白色而这时他决定一遍遍把亚瑟的名字刻印在他的舌尖  
“不要叫了吵死了。”亚瑟冰冷的声音破开了他的脑子。  
“亲爱的，我恳请您哪怕有那么一瞬间专心地叫床而不是指责我。”他抚摸亚瑟的鬓角，然后他又堵住了亚瑟的嘴。那张刻薄的嘴。从来不大方施舍半句赞美，永远都是那样的过分和出格。他舔着毒蛇的舌头，轻吻毒蛇的尖牙，一次次地冲乱亚瑟有条不紊的阵营，让亚瑟感受腹部的炙热。他在模糊间看到亚瑟的那张脸，混着泪水和汗，刘海浮躁地黏在额前。他薄薄的嘴唇仍然在说着什么但都被弗朗西斯夺走了。他不想听见任何一个词从这英国人的嘴里冒出来，他只享受他的呻吟他的喘息他的痉挛。他不享受他的讽刺他的咒骂他的刻薄但是他每一个神经都上瘾着亚瑟•柯克兰的口头折磨，当他新交的恋人用甜腻的舌头抖出“我爱你”时他狼狈地逃走了，他摸索着手机他寻找着亚瑟发给他的恨意但是手机里的记录都消失了  
——你让我恶心  
他颤抖着捏着手机，但找不到半个恶毒的字母

他们的摩擦里伴随着弗朗西斯的温柔和强硬，直至弗朗西斯的每一个吻都没有被浪费。他已经在这条路上兜转了多次，他看着他新交的恋人坐在他身前，却看到是亚瑟正把胸前虚伪的扣子一颗颗解开。亚瑟的吻落在的胡子上，落在他胸口，他毛蹭蹭的头发蹭着弗朗西斯的脸，他不留情的巴掌甩在弗朗西斯的手臂上。这时的亚瑟没有废话，他只专注于性，他瘦削的肉体迸发出的热量足以将弗朗西斯的一切理智烧断胜过任何高度酒

——马提尼一杯  
——……弗朗西斯？  
——好久不见

他在那五年无数次想象着亚瑟在床垫上然后俯下腰，他的手指从他股间的缝隙里埋进去他倾着他的眼看向弗朗西斯展示他的一张一合然后他恶劣地离开决不让弗朗西斯发泄那一瞬的兽欲因为他就是那样恶毒的混球他恨他那样绝情但是他对挽回毫无兴趣

——他走进了电梯，然后他突然又走了出来  
——把我的联系方式删了，我不想重蹈覆辙  
——他以为他会说点什么挽留的话，他以为他自己会说点什么挽留的话，然后他们在楼梯间亚瑟把他的臀抬起来实际上他真的没有什么肉但是弗朗西斯依然热爱着那样——但亚瑟没有他只是走进了电梯，然后弗朗西斯站在阳台上看着他，看着他消失在一辆出租车里他可能去纽约可能去伦敦可能回他的约克郡老家他怎么知道亚瑟会去那里。他拿起手机准备删除时他闭着眼能听到亚瑟在电话那一头传来的喘息和挑逗他真是故意的他们明明隔得那么远他们大不必用这样的欺骗折磨对方但是亚瑟从不放过任何一次电话爱的机会，逼得弗朗西斯靠在沙发上解开皮带用手指模拟但是任何一次任何一次都比不上柯克兰——他现在全身都沉溺在柯克兰的醉海里，他报复性地舔舐着舔舐着直到亚瑟胸前的红粒发红发肿，他明明早就该如此做了，在刚才的酒吧里浪费口舌的时候在看到柯克兰出现在吧台边缘的时候在这个薄情的白痴走进电梯的时候在他站在门廊的时候他就应该把柯克兰抱起来放在鞋柜的架子上不断地接吻接吻接吻直到他们两个人的神经断裂为止他们充血的大脑不再会为了一些鸡毛蒜皮冒火让亚瑟用他沙哑的声音说点毫无攻击性的蠢话让亚瑟面对着镜子接受最直观的冲击  
——弗朗西斯我不想  
亚瑟的嘴唇已经咬出血了，但是他没有要求停他甚至用腿缠得更紧了。  
——如果你从来不想要，你为什么会脸红  
他的胸前那两粒看上去诱人极了让弗朗西斯的手指舌头无法绕开。  
——亚瑟我真爱你这样的刻薄  
他揉捏着亚瑟紧实的臀部他的手指印留在了亚瑟浅白的皮肤上。  
——为什么，为什么你要憋着你的声音？你这样真可爱  
他尝试用吻去化解他的口干但是每一次湿吻都是让他的嗓子变得更加难受然后他就只能再用下一个吻去填补如此反复。  
——也许我们今天可以试试别的，比如车里  
他喘着气猛烈地动着腰听着肌肤拍打的声音。他的手肘撞在了车靠背上。  
——我当然没有疯，亚瑟，我们可以试验任何的……你明明就想……好痛！没必要为了这个动手吧  
亚瑟，亚瑟。  
——我不可能道歉，你大可以赌着气像个孩子一样离开，但你已经离不开我了亚瑟，我太了解你了，我从三岁起就看着你我早就知道你到底是什么烂人  
他必须承认他从来都不擅长该死的离别。他报复性地撞击着他满意地听到亚瑟嗓子眼泄出来的声音。  
——爱？爱？不要开玩笑亚瑟我从来没打算把这个词用在你身上  
他的头又撞上了车顶。  
——我真希望你这张嘴烂掉，柯克兰，我真希望你的嘴烂掉  
疼痛伴随着最后的倾泻，毫无保留。

他靠在吧台边，但是他已经不记得他说了什么。暖色的聚光灯落在他们的侧脸上，他们的冷淡在酒精的作用下逐渐升温，直到弗朗西斯站起来。然后下一秒，他的头埋在亚瑟的胸口，他的腰感觉到了彻底的放松。他身下的英国人的痉挛和喘息消散了，随即而来的是一个毫不留情的巴掌拍在他的头上：  
“你居然射在里面？你脑子坏了吗？”  
座椅脏了。软滑的出口处落了些。  
他们挣扎着分开。现在亚瑟正在用一种别扭的姿势拉扯他的裤子。  
“你看什么？”  
“你到底去哪儿了？”  
“先前说了，我去纽约呆了五年。”  
“那你回来了吗？”  
亚瑟把他的扣子一个个扣上。  
“脏死了。”他没有回答弗朗西斯的问题。  
“所以，这是你回来了的意思？”  
亚瑟整理好了领子转过头。  
“我在葛林街有一家事务所。如果你需要法律服务可以来找我。”  
然后他推开了车门。  
“如果没有法律服务需要，你也可以找我。”  
风灌进车里，他抓住了薄情者的手腕。

“真希望你这张嘴烂掉。”  
他那么说着，亲吻了那该受诅咒的嘴。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> *我！破！戒！了！！！  
> 总算突破自我不再刹车！！！快乐！！！！希望我的意识流操作不会造成阅读障碍！  
> DOVER日快乐！！！我真的好开心啊！！也算是写了一年多了。


End file.
